


Kiss Me At Midnight

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Romantic Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: ispeakforthebooks asked:New Year's Prompt... all I can think of is some sort of reconnecting? Like Steve x reader having something as simple as a stupid fight or as complicated as a separation but then New Years comes around, always make me think of new beginnings. Maybe Steve and the reader had this tradition of sharing a kiss somewhere special and they turn up there even though they aren't speaking and that leads to their new beginning? I'd love if you pick me! Thanks!!





	Kiss Me At Midnight

 

* * *

It was stupid. You weren’t even sure why you’d come. The park was dark and empty. Everyone was either in Time Square or at a party, but for three years you and Steve had snuck out to come to Gapstow Bridge, stand in the middle at midnight and share your New Year’s kiss.

Three months ago that tradition along with so many others went straight out the window when you’d argued. At this point, you couldn’t even remember what had started it, but you could remember what it had really been about.

Steve had been going away on missions a lot. He’d told you they were mostly recon, infiltrating different places as “civilians” to get intel on bigger targets. What he hadn’t told you was his partner on these missions was Sharon Carter, his ex and former lover. At first, you’d been - not fine - but understanding, until one day you'd gone to see if Steve wanted to have lunch only to overhear him talking to Sharon about how nice it was seeing her again. How easy it was. How the kiss they’d shared had been so special.

You hadn’t bothered to stay, too upset, and gone home without ever letting him know you were there. The knowledge that he’d been doing those things with her again had festered until some little thing had blown out of proportion and you’d lost it. All the resentment, anger, betrayal, had come pouring out in harsh words and accusations.

He’d denied it, but you’d been there. You’d heard it. In an act of unthinkable rage, you told him to get out. You never wanted to see him again, and if he wished to get back with her so badly, then the least he could do was leave you the hell out of it. He’d gone, determined to prove you wrong, but no matter how many times he called or come by or tried to see you at work, you refused.

It was too damn painful. He’d been the love of your life, and he’d destroyed you without a second thought. Then the calls and unannounced visits ended. Everything just… stopped. He’d given up.

But still, you were standing here at ten minutes to midnight on Gapstow Bridge wondering what the hell was wrong with you. Sleep had been elusive. You ate but could hardly keep anything down. Your weight had dropped dramatically, and you knew you looked terrible, but still, you’d come. You had to. You had to know it was over and this would be your litmus test.

At five minutes to midnight, the tears began to fall and you pressed your hand to your mouth to stifle the sobs as you sank to your knees. It was over. You’d ruined everything. Your jealousy had gotten the best of you and now you’d be alone.

Pain lived inside you — nothing but pain.

When the arms wrapped around you, you barely noticed until the deep voice broke the harshness of your sobs.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.”

“Steve?” you could hardly believe it. He was here! “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

“I couldn’t stay away.”

He rested his forehead on yours. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. About everything. Really sorry.” More tears fell to freeze on your face. “I figured it out, what you saw. It was Sharon, but it wasn’t me. They were testing out a new Halo, running it through different facial recs so if need be, they could double me out. The guy’s name is Stewart. That’s who you saw. Stewart and Sharon worked together at the CIA. They were checking to see if it would fool the bioscanners. That’s why he was in my office.”

You broke down, clinging and crying. You believed him. There wasn’t an ounce of falseness in his words. “I’m sorry I wouldn’t listen.”

He shook his head. “I’ve been away on a mission or I would have been on your doorstep every day. I didn’t stop trying because I’d given up. I wasn’t here. I just got back.”

“Steve,” you sobbed. “I’m so sorry! I almost ruined everything.”

“I don’t blame you. Not for one second. If I thought that was you with someone else?  I don’t know what I would do.”

“There’s no one but you. There has never been.” You cupped his cheek with your cold hand.

“Baby, you’re like ice. Let me get you back to the tower. You need to warm up.” He scooped you up and stood only to frown down at you. “Jeez, you’re like a feather. Why are you so thin?”

He started to walk and you bit your lip. “I thought it was stress. Turns out… it’s morning sickness.”

All forward momentum stopped. “Morning… sickness?”

“Yeah,” you whispered, uncertain of his feelings on the matter. “I just found out this morning. If you hadn’t been here, I was going to come to the tower tomorrow.”

“We’re having a baby?” You nodded. Your relief spread as his smile did. “A baby!” Steve whooped as the fireworks went off.

“Happy New Year, Steve,” you chuckled, happy that he was delighted. You hadn’t wanted to raise the child on your own, but you would have if things had gone differently.

Steve kissed you, hard and fast, so full of joy he could barely contain himself. “We’re having a baby!”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck as he started through the park at a brisk jog. “Long as you don’t drop me.”

He immediately slowed to a walk. “Marry me.”

“What?”

He stopped and set you on your feet before digging in his pocket. “This had always been the plan for this year.” He thumbed open the ring box and held it out. “I’d planned on asking you at midnight, but things got… messy.”

“Oh, god, Steve!” The sparkle of the diamond wasn’t dulled by the lack of lights in the park. “Yes.” The ring was on your finger before you’d gotten the word out, and you were back in his arms, heading for the tower at a swift jog. “Remember when I said I had morning sickness?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s kind of all day sickness and if you keep jostling me around, I will throw up on you.”

He slowed again to a walk. “I just want to get you inside out of the cold and warmed up. And we’ll want Bruce to look at the baby. We need to get you moved in and talk about wedding plans and security.”

“Steve.” You cupped his face. “I’ll take warmed up and a bed right now. I’m beat. The rest we can talk about tomorrow.”

He nodded thoughtfully, then ducked his head and stole another quick kiss. “Happy New Year, Y/N.”

“Happy New Year, Steve.”

-The End-

 


End file.
